


We're not marvel superheroes

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heroes, Humor, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Superheroes, Superpoderes, one direction - Freeform, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo más, louis siempre amó a los superhéroes, y cuando quiso darse cuenta tal vez se había convertido en uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_era gracioso como podías perderte las cosas que pasan a diario._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué no puedes ducharte como una persona normal!?-una de sus hermanas, Charlotte, gritaba desde la puerta del baño-. ¡Dentro de la ducha, Louis!.

Él sonríe un poco, es tan sólo que _odia_ ese baño, es pequeño y agobiante, y uh-, una autentica mierda. Se puso una camisa lisa blanca y unos shorts jeans que no llegaban a sus rodillas, salió de su pequeño cuarto secándose el cabello.

-¡Seca el baño!.-grita Charlotte, dejando el cubo y la fregona de malas ganas en la puerta del baño.

-Que sí, pesada.-sigue secándose el cabello, y luego tiende su toalla en una de las sillas del salón, se peina con sus manos en el espejo de la entrada y regresa al baño, se puede escuchar a Pohebe y Daisy chillar y hacer ruido en el cuarto.

Antes de salir hasta la entrada de nuevo, ve como Félicité está tumbada en el sofá, aburrida y callada, mirando la tv.

Camina hasta la casa de su mejor amigo Bel, salen con un balón de fútbol y van hasta el polideportivo.

-¿Viste a la hermana de Spencer?-Bel regresa con la pelota desde el otro lado de la cancha-. Está, desarrollada.-pone sus dos manos sobre su pecho y finge tener algo que sujetar.

Louis ríe, y luego niega. -Ella seguro no es para tanto, ¡pasa la pelota!.

No es como si Louis no estuviese interesado en las chicas, de hecho, tiene el ojo echado en bastantes, es tan sólo que no entiende porqué demonios están tan emocionados cuando hay mejores y más cosas que hacer. Es verano, y tiene trece años, y el fútbol es genial, las piscinas son geniales, dar vueltas es genial, hay tantas cosas geniales que implicaban salir de casa.

Hacía calor, era _verano_ , pero él sentía que hacía demasiado, corrió hasta la sombra, esperando que la sensación de estar asándose se le pasara.

-¿Estás bien?.-Bel pregunta, cuando Louis para y decide beber agua, okay, tal vez su cabeza dolía un poco.

-Si, si-contesta-, es sólo que uh-, hace mucho calor.

-Estás rojo, Louis.-Bel frunce el ceño, las piernas de Louis tienen pequeños puntos rojos, como si fuesen...¿granos?.

Él los observa, y pican, quiere rascarse pero decide que lo mejor es no hacer nada e ir a que su madre le viera. El problema es que su madre no está en casa, trabaja y ella no volverá hasta las ocho.

-Creo que es alergia, habrás comido algo extraño.-caminan de regreso a casa, y Louis asiente, confundido, no ha comido nada fuera de lo normal, choco pops y la comida que recalentó en el microondas para almorzar.

Entra a su casa, y Félicité sigue en el salón, esta vez está haciendo trenzas a una de las gemelas.

-Hola, Lou.-saludan, él sonríe.

-Hey, chicas-se rasca el brazo, por ahí también hay puntos-. Una pregunta..., yo he pasado la varicela, ¿verdad?.

Ellas se ríen.

-¿Estás bien?.-Félicité se levanta, extrañada porque su hermano se ve rojo y acalorado.

-Si...sólo que me pica todo y hace demasiado calor aquí.-se acaba quitando la camisa, y su flequillo simplemente era odioso, todo pegajoso por su frente.

-Deberías tomarte una ducha, seguro que es alergia a algo...

Acaba en la ducha, el agua helada no hace mucho, él sigue teniendo la sensación de estar en llamas. Los pequeños puntitos rojos pican cada vez más, y si los rasca es peor.

-¿Cuándo dices que te aparecieron, cielo?.-estaba sentado frente a un médico.

-Ayer, en la tarde.

Y odiaba estar en el hospital, lo hacía sentir enfermo, y él no estaba enfermo.

Observaron su piel, y le recetaron pastillas y no estar en contacto con el sol. Su madre cambió sus sabanas y aspiró el suelo de su cuarto y toda la casa, incluso quitó el polvo de los lugares más altos. Pero nada funcionó.

Louis seguía viendo los puntos rojos sobre sus piernas y brazos y picaban.

 

Pasaron unos días, el picor y la sensación de morir abrasado habían disminuido, pero seguían ahí, estaban como _durmiendo_.

Podían despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Y qué demonios quieres que haga, eh!?-su madre grita, Louis está en la ventana, mirando como se pelea con Mark-. ¡No puedes simplemente irte y luego creer que tienes derecho sobre mis hijos!.

-¡Son también mis hijos!.-grita de vuelta él, haciendo que pegue un salto.

-¡No lo parecía cuando te fuiste a formar otra familia! ¡Y si tan hijos tuyos son, deberías haber empezado a comportarte como su padre hace bastante tiempo!.

Y entonces, él siente como algo dentro de su estómago le quema. Y los puntos que están dentro de su piel se vuelven más rojos, él siente que está en llamas; Mark ha pegado a Johannah y él sólo puede ver como su madre llora. Sus manos pasan a estar sudando a no tener ni una sóla gota de sudor, están secas, y no sabe muy bien cómo, pero cuando mira a Mark, el ardor de su estómago se extiende por todas partes, lo odia, y mira tan concentradamente a su rostro, y siente que va a pasar algo.

Tiene la sensación de que de alguna manera, su odio o calor, o lo que fuera, sale de él, y lo siguiente que recuerda es cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y cae al suelo de su habitación.

Escucha a su madre gritar, y la alarma del coche de Mark sonar tan fuerte, entonces, puede ponerse de pie, con un dolor horrible en sus huesos, y ve que el coche está en llamas.

Y escucha a su madre gritar, y luego hay personas y agua, y el _fuego_ , ¿qué demonios ha pasado?. Él mira sus manos; los puntos rojos han desaparecido.

 

Después de eso, los puntos rojos nunca vuelven a aparecer, la sensación de estar en llamas no está, no se puede quedar tan rojo como esos días y su piel está calmada.

Él se seguía preguntando cómo demonios acabó el coche de Mark en llamas. Dijieron que algo estaba mal con los circuitos.

 _Ja_.

¿Qué tipo de error prendía un coche en llamas?.

Louis estaba seguro, completamente, al cien por cien, que él había sido el responsable. _Él había incendiado el coche de su padrastro_.

Él había hecho fuego.

No podía contarle a nadie, pero él lo sabía, y era tan frustrante que el calor no volviera cuando el quería prender fuego a algo que detestaba.

No funcionó cuando intentó que el colegio se pusiera en llamas, ni cuando deseó que el cabello un chico realmente irritante llamado Jess se quemara, ¡ni siquiera cuando era invierno y la caldera del agua caliente se estropeó!.

Nada.

No podía hacer fuego.

 _Tal vez no fui yo después de todo,_ pensó, _tal vez si hubo un error, y por eso el coche acabó quemándose._

¿Pero y qué pasaba con la sensación de que algo salía fuera de él? ¿Y los puntos rojos? ¿Y el picor? ¿Y lo rojo que estaba? ¿Y la sensación de arder?.

No.

Tenía que ser cierto.

Él tenía fuego.

 

Pasó un tiempo, acabaron mudándose de esa diminuta casa a otra casa no muy grande, pero al menos ahora tenían bañera. Louis acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, sus hermanas habían crecido, su madre seguía trabajando, él odiaba cada día más y más a los profesores, le gustaba besar a chicas, la mayoría eran rubias y con muchas curvas, le gustaba las fiestas y pasar el tiempo con su grupo de amigos-, y se había olvidado completamente de lo que se sentía estar en llamas.

Él había superado el no poder hacer fuego, pero no se había olvidado de la sensación de haber hecho magia.

Recuerda estar borracho, y besar a una chica, y cuando se va a dormir desea con todas su fuerzas quemar cualquier objeto, pero no consigue nada.

 

-¡Louis!-grita Johannah-. ¡Despierta! ¡Este chico!-abre la puerta de su cuarto-. ¡Louis!.

Él se levanta de un golpe, sentado sobre su cama con los ojos muy abiertos, pulso latiendo incluso en sus oídos.

-Estoy despierto.-puede decir, agitado, finalmente.

-¡Diez minutos y nos vamos!.-es lo último que puede decir antes de dar un portazo.

Él quiere seguir en su cama, durmiendo cómodamente, pero sabe que no puede.

Es el baile de primavera, y tiene que ir al instituto en diez minutos, se da una ducha y coge lo primero que está en su armario, no le importa de todas maneras, va a ser otro ridículo baile en el que acabará bailando con Félicité.

El patio del instituto estaba lleno de luces, flores y adornos, hay mesas con manteles blancos en el césped y un escenario donde siempre hay alguien hablando o cantando, Louis sonrió al ver a Bel con una chica. Al menos él se divertiría.

-Hermano, ¿las chicas pueden mear cuando están en sus periodos?.

Louis abrió la boca, queriendo abofetear a Bel, a punto de reírse; sólo sonrió y se pasó la mano por el flequillo.

-No, ellas se aguantan durante una semana.

Él asiente, y vuelve a sonreír.

-Las mujeres son fantásticas-Louis asiente-, deberías encontrar a alguna pronto.

-Hay mucho tiempo.-dice, su amigo habla sin parar sobre su chica, su cabello y sus ojos y la forma de reír, parece gustarle, y admira tanto tantas cosas que a Louis ni siquiera le interesaban.

Después de un rato, deciden bailar, y al principio Louis no hace nada más que observar desde la mesa bebiendo ponche, se acaba cansando, Bel está bien con la chica morena, decide sentarse en su mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Félicité pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Odio los bailes de instituto, son una mierda.

-Oh, vamos, alégrate-le acerca palomitas dulces, y él no puede apreciar a nadie más como lo hace con ella-, al menos vamos a tener días de vacaciones después.

-Sí, supongo-come un par de palomitas, se da cuenta de que la pista de baile se pone realmente emocionante, Charlotte está bailando con un chico pelirojo, y su vestido se ve expectacular-. Oh Dios mío-abre la boca-, ¡Fizzy! ¡Está sonando buena música!.

Ella pone atención, ojos verdes enormes y abiertos, ¡era verdad!. Se pone de pie inmediatamente y ríe, tendiendo la mano de Louis.

-¡Esto está pasando!.-chilla, y da vueltas con el brazo de su hermano, entonces corren hasta la pista y bailan, pies torpes de Louis, se da cuenta de que ella es alta, ¡casi tanto como él!. No pueden dejar de reír y ella acaba soltándose tanto que da vueltas con su hermano y no pueden dejar de gritar estrofas de la canción tan expectacular, entonces, _pasa_.

Louis mira hacia arriba, y hay fuegos artificiales, colores bonitos, explotando, todo es colorido y hay chispas y humo en el cielo casi negro, es fantástico, y cálido.

-Es hermoso.-oye susurrar a su hermana, y eso es lo último que recuerda antes de que la sensación de que sus manos quemaran apareciera.


	3. Chapter 3

Él sentía como sus pies pasaban de aplastar las hojas a ni siquiera provocar el ruido de moverlas, ninguna rama, ningún árbol le impide seguir su línea, sonríe, y mira hacia atrás, había adelantado a Deuce. Pero su sonrisa no duró tanto como el quiso, su amigo se volvió un viento borroso y lo adelantó tanto que nisiquiera veía el color de su ropa. Gruñe y sigue corriendo.

-Algún día serás más rápido que yo-sonríe, en cuanto Harry se apoya en su hombro-, tal vez con práctica...mucha práctica y...

-Deuce.-Harry le interrumpe, y su amigo mira al mismo punto que él.

-¿Qué demonios?.-Deuce jadea.

Harry clava los ojos en la fuente ardiente que produce el fuego, y si mal no recordaba, los fuegos artificiales no salían explotando solos. Echa a correr, y Deuce lo adelanta a pesar de que él ha empezado unos segundo antes, su amigo ya ha llegado disimuladamente entre personas gritando hasta los fuegos y los intenta controlar.

Sus ojos se abren ferozmente cuando ve que esos fuegos ni siquiera están en contacto con chispas. Simplemente, se encienden, ellos solos. Sin _ningún_ mechero, sin _nadie_ encendiendo el mechero.

-¡Apártalos de aquí!-grita Harry, y Deuce levanta una ceja-. ¡Yo los llevaré lejos, entonces!.

Y respira hondo, directo hacia los petardos, se los lleva en las cajas donde se encuentran y camina hacia donde no haya personas.

Escucha un gemido, entre los arboles, y lo ignora, un petardo se enciende y el inmediatamente lo aplasta con su puño, se reduce a cenizas en menos de lo esperado.

Él suelta las cajas, sin cambiar su densidad, él está tan fuerte o duro como para que esos petardos no lo dañen.

Entonces, escucha a dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, la femenina grita y parece estar llorando, mientras la masculina (que es chillona y aguda) está desesperada e intentando calmar a la otra.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?. ¡¿Acaso lo viste?!.-le grita, una chica rubia y bastante bajita, su vestido está arruinado, le golpea repetidas veces el pecho y los hombros del chico castaño no mucho más alto que ella.

-¡Cálmate!-chilla, ¿dónde demonios está su ropa? se pasa las manos por su tupé-. ¡Escúchame!-vuelve a chillar, la chica no deja de llorar-. ¡Yo...

-Lo has matado... ¡Lo has matado, Louis!.

Y él inmediatamente abraza a la chica.

-Charlotte, por favor-está llorando, también, la chica deja de emitir ruidos, y cae sobre sus brazos. Se ha desmayado-. ¡Charlotte!-jadea-. ¡Lotts, por favor!.

Harry ni siquiera se mueve, no cuando todos los petardos salen disparados hacia el cielo y explotan, fuegos artificiales encima de ellos.

Louis deja a su hermana tumbada en el césped, y observa asombrado al chico de cabello con crespos, intacto, ¡intacto!. Incluso cuando él ha hecho que esos estúpidos petardos explotaran.

-¿Quién eres?.-es lo primero que pregunta, y, su pulso le asusta tanto, cree, enserio cree que va a tener un infarto ahí mismo.

-Así que, ¿tú eres el que está haciendo todo esto?.-pregunta, y los fuegos artificiales se desvanecen en el cielo oscuro, quedando sólo humo. Louis se paraliza, no dice nada, y sólo traga en seco.

Está completamente desnudo, y su hermana se acaba de desmayar, probablemente haya un incendio que aún no se apaga en la fiesta. Todo había sido culpa suya, de su fuego, de su estúpido e inconveniente fuego.

-No sé de lo que hablas.-miente, y derrepente siente los ojos del chico mirarle el cuerpo con tanto descaro.

-¿Por qué estás desnudo y...con puntos rojos?.-pestañea varias veces.

Guarda silencio, y él chico se acerca a él, no puede evitar sentir pánico y miedo y-, otra vez sentir llamas.

-¡Aléjate!-chilla, Harry está a dos pasos de él, no hace caso-. ¡He dicho que te alejes!.-grita, y lo poco que ha levantado sus manos ha servido para lanzar dos bolas de fuego algo grandes, que, inmediatamente causan la caída de dos árboles.

 _Charlotte_ , él ni siquiera puede susurrar, y cuando se gira a mirar el lugar donde estaba su hermana, no sabe que Deuce ya la tiene, que está segura y se desespera, siente lágrimas caer de sus ojos y evaporarse con su propio calor.

Los dos árboles van a caer encima de él, y, no hace esfuerzo alguno en apartarse. Ni siquiera lo piensa. Sólo se queda ahí, y cae, quedando sentado.

Y lo siguiente que siente es su propio sollozo, está apoyado en el hombro de alguien, y los brazos fuertes pero manos suaves lo rodean, y es agradable, por su mente pasa la idea de estar muerto.

Él no ve a Deuce llevar a su hermana a donde tuvo lugar la fiesta, no ve a Harry correr hasta él, no ve como los troncos caen encima de ellos y se hacen trizas.

Se queda apoyado en él durante largos minutos, aún llorando, aún no sabiendo dónde está. En cuanto siente a la persona moverse y poner algo alrededor de él, se da cuenta de que están caminando, y que, lo está llevando en brazos.

-¿Tú?-pregunta, mirando a Harry-. ¿Qué has hecho?. ¿Y mi hermana?.

-Ella está bien, con tu madre.

-¿A dónde me llevas?.-pregunta, y, ni siquiera sabe su nombre, no sabe quién es, ni que ha hecho exactamente para que esos árboles no acabaran con él, pero se recuesta en su hombro tratando de no llorar tanto para no mojar su camisa blanca.

-Vamos a mi casa.-contesta, tranquilo, Louis abre los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Harry.-murmura, y nisiquiera puede formular la siguiente palabra, empieza a correr y algo pasa con los árboles, porque-, ¡los están atravesando!.

Están pasando por árboles como si fueran fantasmas y van tan rápido... Un Harry se le queda en la garganta, y siente sus manos arder, pero, al mismo tiempo siente sus manos no estar ahí, como si no existieran. Lo único que se le ocurre es poder enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del chico y alargar la mano para ver si están atravesando árboles de verdad, pero está cómodo así, y tiene miedo y sólo se recuesta en su cuello.

Lo siguiente que Louis siente es su brazo dormido debajo de si mismo, se remueve y su rodilla da con alguien, abre los ojos al instante y ve el rostro de alguien a centímetros de él. Entonces recuerda el desastre de anoche, a Félicité y a él bailando, los fuegos cuando aún estaban bajo control, a las personas seguir bailando cuando él camina hasta donde escucha a una pareja discutir.

Y ve que es su hermana la que está gritando a un chico, que él está siendo estúpido, y da una bofetada a su hermana. Sus manos arden, el recuerdo de Mark golpeando a su madre, la alarma del coche sonar, el chico mirarle con miedo, y derrepente Charlotte grita algo y él pega al chico, cuando intenta devolverle el golpe, es como si todo se descontrolara, y Louis se convierte en una persona hecha de llamas.

Y los fuegos empezaron a explotar, como si Louis fuese un personaje de videojuegos y todo lo que funciona con fuego o reacciona a él empezara a funcionar, las personas gritando y corriendo, Charlotte llorando y Harry. Harry el que lo salvó, Harry el que le ha dejado una blusa blanca gigante como pijama, Harry el que lo está abranzado, Harry el que lo salvó de esos árboles cuando él quería desaparecer porque sólo causa desastres.

Esperaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, pero no lo era. Y ahora estaba en la cama de un extraño llamado Harry, y manchas rojizas volvían a atacar su piel, respiración agitada y lágrimas evaporándose.

-Harry.-solloza, sabe que está dormido y que todo va a acabar en llamas, un brazo lo rodea y si no lo suelta va a hacerle daño.

No puede controlarlo, cada vez está más nervioso, el pánico no deja que se mueva y la escena del chico siendo un mierda con su hermana-, simplemente acaba con él.

-Hey-Harry habla finalmente, pero Louis sabe que no va a poder detenerlo-, no hagas eso. No. No, eh, basta-pide con desesperación-. Detente.

No se detiene.

Y Harry no se aparta.

Alrevés, se abraza a Louis tan fuerte como puede, y luego se siente helado y tan duro como un metal, y Louis tiene capas de fuego por todo su cuerpo, está llorando y nadie puede verlo, y no puede dejar de estar en llamas, se pregunta si ahora sus venas son sólo sagre o también son fuego, y por qué demonios Harry no está siendo cenizas.

-Por favor.-susurra.

Y entonces, se detiene.

Inmediatamente, se abraza a él. En cuanto las llamas desaparecen, y su rostro está lleno de lágrimas y su pecho duele y Harry vuelve a sentirse como si una persona normal lo estuviese sujetando.

-Lo siento.-murmura, y se seca las lágrimas, respira profundamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-Me duele el pecho. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?.-observa el techo, blanco, liso, hay un escritorio en una de las esquinas de la habitación, un ordenador, no se e como una habitación de un chico de, ¿dieciocho, diecinueve años?. No hay armario, es un vestidor y hay una puerta que se supone que debe de serl baño, y todo es tan enorme que parece una habitación de hotel. Porque la cama es enorme y todo es blanco y bonito, y Louis no sabe qué está haciendo en lugar como este.

-Te traje aquí anoche.

Él asiente. -Lo sé-frunce el ceño-. Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué hiciste con los árboles?.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-pregunta con gracia.

-A que...bueno, yo...yo los derrumbé-Harry asintió, él traga saliva, nervioso, porque sabe que sobre el fuego-. Y deberían haber caído sobre mí. Me salvaste. No dejaste que me mataran. ¿Qué hiciste con los árboles?.

-Los hice pedacitos.

-¿Cómo?.

-De la misma manera que los atravesé cuando estábamos corriendo.-dice, tan tranquilo.

-¿Los rompiste...y los atravesaste?.-pregunta, un poco extrañado.

-Bueno, tú los quemaste.-ríe.

Eso no tenía gracia, quería golpearle, pero se contuvo.

-Tengo que irme-Harry frunce el ceño-. Mi familia estará preocupada, no dormí en casa y para colmo fui yo el imbécil que prendió fuego a la fiesta.

-¿No vas a quedarte?.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme?.-se levanta mareado de la cama.

-Mira, envía un mensaje a tu madre o quien sea y di que estás bien.

-No, tengo que ir a casa.-dice firme.

-Te quedas-afirma, Louis levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos-. No voy a discutir esto contigo, Louis, no ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes...cómo sabes mi nombre?-gruñe-. Yo no te lo dije, y me voy de tu-mira alrededor de él-....casa. ¿Es una casa?-Harry suspira-. Me voy.

-Eres un descontrol-dice, se pone de pie frente a él-, en cuanto algo te haga enfadar todo va a salir en llamas, tienes que...

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-gruñe.

-Haces fuego-Louis no sabe que decir-, no lo ignores, haces fuego y no...aún no lo controlas. No eres el único que tiene poderes.

-Ya, bueno-toma aire-, gracias por salvarme, ¿si?. Pero de verdad tengo que irme.

Harry asintió. -Bien.

Bajaron por unas escaleras largas y blancas, todo era demasiado elegante. Louis quería hacer muchas preguntas pero tenía que ir a casa, así que sólo siguió a Harry.

-¿Se ha despertado ya la...?.

-Cierra esa boca, Deuce.-Harry interrumpe, Louis levanta una ceja y mira al chico blanco, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Está sonriendo mientras se lleva algo de fruta en la boca, hay una chica rubia que le sonríe, él sonríe de vuelta.

-¿Quién es?.-pregunta la chica.

-Es Louis-Harry contesta por él-, él hizo...el fuego de anoche.

-Fue sin querer.-murmura, un poco nervioso.

-Soy Gemma-ella se presenta, de todas maneras-. ¿Quieres desayunar, Louis?.

-La verdad es que tengo que irme.

-Volverás, ¿verdad?-Deuce mira con obviedad-. Tienes poderes.

Él no sabe qué hacer, y sólo asiente. Cuando salen de la casa, se sorprende más cuando él abre la puerta de un mercedes negro y Harry conduce demasiado rápido. Y luego se pone a pensar en que ayer toda su ropa acabo calcinada y que su madre iba a matarlo, ¿y si había llamado a la policía?. ¿Y si Charlotte había abierto la boca sobre que el se convirtió en una llama de fuego anoche?.

Dios, estaba demasiado nervioso como para ni siquiera pensar en que Harry podía atravesar objetos o ser tan duro. ¿Qué más daba después de todo?. Él sólo quería llegar a casa. Sólo susurró un "gracias" al salir del coche. Y ni siquieraa, Dios, ¿cómo sabía Harry la dirección de su casa?. No dijieron nada más.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis entra a casa con pies descalzos y apretando la camisa blanca con sus puños. Félicité lo abraza en la puerta y él nota que está llorando, la abraza de vuelta y acarcia su cabello.

-Pensábamos que ya...ya no estabas.-se aprieta más a él.

-Lo siento-se discula, besa su frente-. ¿Dónde están los demás?.

-Mamá y Lottie están en el hospital...y las niñas están durmiendo.

Se tumban en el sofá y Félicité no deja de abrazar a su hermano, toman té y miran la tv, aunque Louis está en otro mundo.

-Oye, ¿y dónde has estado?-él se queda en silencio-. ¿Dónde has dormido?.

-Bueno...hay un amigo que me llevó a su casa y...dormí allí.

-¿Bel?.-niega con la cabeza.

-Se llama Harry.-dios, ¿acabo de llamar amigo a un chico que me da hasta miedo?.

-¿Harry?-pregunta confusa-. ¿De qué conoces a Harry?.

-No sé...sólo le conozco, humm-se aclara la garganta-. Tengo que llamar a mamá y voy a ducharme.

Entra al cuarto de baño y retira la enorme camisa de su cuerpo, frunce el ceño porque...está limpio. No hay rastro de tierra ni de humo ni siquiera tiene heridas sucias de cuando se cayó, ¿qué demonios había hecho Harry?.

Tocó un corte encima de su rodilla, estaba limpia, ¿él había curado sus heridas?. ¿Las había limpiado?. Y luego mira su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba unos boxers grises claros y... ¿Un chico lo había vestido mientras estaba incosciente?.

Ahora tenía miedo de verdad.

Se metió en la bañera con rapidez y no quiso salir en mucho tiempo, tenía unos cuantos moretones y rasguños, pero no dolían...al menos no cuando no los tocaba. Se vistió con un chandal y algo cómodo, mientras puso su ropa y la ropa de Harry a lavar, llamó a su madre. Ella contestó agitada y empezó a llorar y Louis no sabía cómo demonios calmarla pero, lo consiguió. Un poco. Tal vez. Al menos no parecía saber que su hijo había sido el culpable de que todo se incendiara y el novio de Lottie estuviera internado.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Seguro que estás en casa?.

-Es sólo la lavadora, mamá.-sonríe cansado.

-Bien...lo siento. Estaremos en casa dentro de poco.

Su madre le había asegurado que Charlotte sólo se encontraba algo nerviosa y mareada. Que había sido el efecto del incendio y que su novio estaba en estado crítico. Lo he matado, lo he matado, no está muerto pero lo he matado. Y tenía nauseas y estaba todo nervioso, porque, Dios, sabía que en cuanto su madre y su hermana cruzaran esa puerta tal vez todo iba a acabar mal.

Félicité notó lo nervioso que estaba, así que decidió que lo mejor era encerrarse en su cuarto. Necesitaba hacer algo, mantenerse ocupado, su cabeza iba a acabar con él.

 _Así que Harry puede atravesar cosas..._ sonríe.

Al menos él no era el único que estaba jodido. Pero, la cosa era, que Harry no producía incendios. Él estaba en otro nivel de estar-jodido.

¿Y qué había con él?. ¿Acaso-, ¿cómo lo encontró?. Ni siquiera sabía como sabía su nombre, o por qué le llevó a su casa. ¿Cuántos años tenía?. Se veía extraño y...joder, era extraño. Contaba con no tener que volvera hablar o ver a Harry.

Quería ser normal, y hacer contacto con alguien con poderes (o lo que fuera que sean) no ayudaba a ser normal.

Cuando abre los ojos Charlotte está recostada en el marco de su puerta. Tiene un rasguño en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

-Creíamos que te habías perdido.

-No soy tan tonto-rueda los ojos-, sé el camino a casa-sesienta recostado en su pared. Charlotte mira un poco extrañada a Louis-. Oye Lotts, sobre lo de anoche... ¿Cómo está ese chico?.

-Bien-sonríe-, los fuegos no eran para nada seguros.-dice algo enfadada.

-¿Los fuegos?.-traga saliva levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Estamos seguro de que eran ilegales o a alguien le salió mal la broma.

-¿Broma?-pregunta, exaltado-. ¿Por qué está tu ex novio en el hospital?.

-Por culpa de los fuegos artificiales-dice on obviedad-, él estaba demasiado cerca de donde ellos explotaban... ¿Louis?.

Él se levanta apresurado hacia al baño, siente su piel arder. Esa escena de nuevo en repetición en su cabeza.

-Él no está así por los fuegos...yo-intenta respirar-, Charlotte, ¡tú lo viste!.

Viste como me lanzé a él y mis manos estaban ardiendo, y luego jodidamente yo estaba hecho de llamas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?-frunce el ceño-. Louis, tu estabas lejos. Estabas en... Con Fizzy, estabas bailando con ella.-sonríe.

Y la maldita escena se repite una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Entra al baño con rapidez y abre la ducha, agua helada, coerra la puerta de un golpe. La maldita escena de nuevo, acompañada con la de su madre y-, él se mira en el espejo, sus ojos dejan de ser azules, se vuelven completamente amarillos. Agarra aire, lo suelta, se vuelven marrones, _¿eso funciona? ¿Me estoy calmando?._

-¡Louis!-Charlotte grita-. ¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta en la cara?.

Amarillo, amarillo tan intenso.

-¿Louis?-oh, mierda su madre-. ¡Louis, sal!-naranja-. ¡Louis, ¿me estás oyendo?!.

Rojo.

Y se sumerge en el agua. _No vas a salir hasta que dejes de respirar y dejes de ser una mierda de peligro para tus hermanas y tu madre,_ se ordena.

Y, ¿desde cuándo Louis perdía el conocimiento tan facilmente?.

Cuando abrió los ojos el pecho le dolía como el infierno, su cabeza daba vueltas, oh, seguía en la bañera. Su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de su madre, quien estaba...llorando.

-¿Mamá?.-susurra.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.-mira sus manos, los puntos rojos siguen ahí.

-Lo siento.-intenta no llorar, ¡era tan injusto!. Nadie lo veía. Nadie se acordaba. ¿Por qué? _¿Acaso el idiota que está en peligro se acordará de que casi le convierto en una barbacoa?._

-¿Tu alergia a vuelto?-pregunta, él no contesta. No sabía qué demonios contestar. Charlotte estaba asustada, sus ojos estaban llorosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado "dormido"?. Pero estaba seguro de que no diría nada sobre fuego-. Estás ardiendo.

Ardiendo.

Ja.


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Te sientes enfermo?._

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

Habían pasado dos meses. Dos largos y dolorosos meses en los que Louis había ido por lo menos sesenta veces a médicos. Le habían quitado sangre, dado pastillas para el "picor" que venía siendo más una "molestia". Le habían puesto inyecciones. Lo habían internado, también. Había sido una pesadilla que parecía no querer acabar, pero encontró una solución, o algo así.

Cada vez que algo parecía hacerlo estallar, respiraba profundamente, se mordía la lengua y se iba. Últimamente estaba funcionando.

Pero últimamente el frío se había ido escapando y ya no era tan fácil ocultar sus manchitas rojas. Era extraño. Ir en mangas cortas y parecer que has ido a la playa sin protección solar o que te pegan en casa.

Lo bueno era que-, oh, no había nada bueno en realidad. Los exámenes tenía "suficientes" y sus notas eran "suficientes" pero él se sentía como un cero. No podía ni siquiera hacer algún comentario irónico o lo que fuera, porque, ¿y si se volvía una bola de fuego y mataba a Charlotte cuando estaba siendo un dolor en el culo?.

¿Y si en vez de gritar a las gemelas que se callen, escupía fuego y las quemaba?. ¿Y si miraba a su madre con cara de "por favor cállate de una vez" y de sus ojos salían dos bolas de fuego que acababan con ella?.

Sip. Louis era peligroso. O algo así.

Félicité era más tranquila. Era su compañera de intentar no matar a todos por su ira. Era como...como un recordatorio de que las cosas mejorarían. Siempre tomaban té y se sentaban en la pequeña terraza a ignorar el desastre de la casa. La casa que de nuevo era diminuta y la odiaba.

El idiota al que casi mata, ese tío lo recordaba. Miraba a Louis como si fuera un asesino en serie, ¡peor!, como si fuera el mismísimo diablo en persona. Eso le hacía sonreír. Al menos.

Y luego, luego estaba Harry. Quien no estaba. Había desaparecido desde la vez que vistió a Louis con su camisa ese par de bóxers. O eso era lo que creía Louis...

-¿Has borrado sus memorias?.

-Charlotte no recuerda nada.-afirma.

-¿Que hay de Félicité?.

-No creo que haya visto nada.-Finn se encoje de hombros.

-¿Seguro?.-pregunta Harry.

-Seguro.

Pero, en realidad, si pasaba algo.

Puede que Charlotte no recordara que su novio le había pegado, y que en su mente, era como si Louis haciendo fuego jamás hubiese estado, pero...ahí estaba Félicité.

Ella quedó tras Louis cuando él se volvió un desastre hecho de fuego. Y Finn, oh, él podía manipular a quien quisiera, pero Félicité pasó desapercibida, y lo recordaba. Ella si recordaba que su hermano había hecho daño a aquel chico.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo. Veía lo extrañamente callado y raro que estaba Louis, así que se limitó a ayudarlo. Se sentaba con él y hablaban de cosas estupidas, intentando evadirse de lo que en realidad ocurría. Sí. Ella guardó su secreto, y él ni siquiera lo sabía. No del todo.

Entonces se levanta un día, intenta darse prisa y no pasar mucho tiempo en el baño que detesta, y camina hasta la parada del bus con Félicité siendo callada, y tiene un trayecto normal hasta el instituto. Uno de sus audiculares está colgado y el otro a volumen más alto, en cuanto pone un pie en el suelo del insituto y alza la vista, puede ver a cuatro personas.

Tres chicos; uno es el se llevó a Charlotte, esa de ahí es Gemma. Y ahí está Harry.

-Hey, ¿viste un fantasma o?.-Bel está riendo y tira de Louis hasta dentro.

Harry lo mira con una sonrisa de lado, y oh-, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?.

-¿Por qué estás en mi instituto?.-Louis empuja a Harry en las taquillas, él sigue teniendo su estúpida sonrisa, como si no estuviera haciendo nada extraño.

-¿Perdona? ¿Te conozco?-levanta una ceja. Louis jamás había deseado pegar tanto a alguien que casi ni conocía, mira su brazo, el brazo que está apoyado en la taquilla donde Harry está arrinconado, las manchitas rojas están presentes. Más intensas-. Hey, no te enfades-acaricia su ante brazo, lo mira con ojos grandes-. Yo sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ti.

-¿Cerca de mí?.-pregunta, un poco extrañado. Aparta los ojos y también los brazos.

-No me dejaste explicarte nada la última vez que nos vimos.-le recuerda.

_¿Última vez?. ¡Sólo te he visto una vez!. ¿De qué demonios hablas?._

-¿Explicarme el qué?.-ignora sus ganas de gritar y empujarle y decirle que se vaya.

-El colegio no es lugar para...

-Pues ahórrate el hacerme verte en otro lugar.-dice malhumorado.

-Veo que no has aprendido a controlar tu temperamento-los ojos de louis se vuelven marrones-, tampoco tus chispitas.

Suspira y cierra los ojos, _piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas._

 _Es uno de junio, en veintitrés días te graduas_ , suspiró.

_Sólo ignora a este idiota chalado y vuelve a tu clase, no pierdas el contr..._

-Chispas-susurra Harry, abre los ojos de golpe, ¡está sonriendo!-, Chispitas.

Louis gruñe y se va a presurado hacia su clase. En la cual por cierto no hace mucho, ni siquiera está intentando dormir o mensajeando con algún idiota, está pensando en que si algo malo-, cualquier cosa que le irrite pasa, todo acabará ardiendo.

Y no es como si le importara mucho. Porque la idea de que Harry desapareciera era tan tentadora.

 _Bueno, no, ya basta_ , rueda los ojos. Y decide intentar prestar atención.

Está sentado en la mesa del comedor con Bel y un par de amigos del equipo de fútbol, todos están emocionados por el último partido de la liga, entonces, Bel se levanta y agarra a Louis por los hombros, todos los miran susurrando qué mierdas, y algunos sueltan carcajadas. Louis intenta pegar a Bel, pero él está en un profundo sueño, o algo así. Finn suelta una carcajada, y Louis acaba frente la mesa donde Harry y los suyos están.

-Gracias, Bel.-Finn sonríe amablemente, Louis abre los ojos enormemente.

-Pero...¿de qué mierda conoces a mi amigo?.-bufa.

-Es todo un placer.-Bel sonríe y luego se retira.

-¿Qué demon...

-Un pequeño truco.-Finn le resta importancia, Louis se restriega la cara con ambas manos, mirando mal al chico rubio.

-¿¡Un pequeño truco!?-chilla-. ¡Has, h-has hecho que mi mejor amigo se convierta en un zombie-robot que me trae hasta vosotros!.

Harry suelta una risita, en cuanto Louis lo fulmina con la mirada se aclara la voz.

-Bueno, he pedido que no te manipulen la mente a ti. Deberías agradecerme.

-No, no. Te agradecería si te alejaras de mí. Para siempre.

-Hey-Gemma habla-, dijiste que volverías.

-Técnicamente no lo dije-dice molesto-, ¿por qué no os perdéis todos un buen rato, como el resto de vuestras vidas de imbéciles?.

-Te dije que no controlaba su temperamento.-habla Deuce, Finna asiente convencido.

_Van. a. acabar. conmigo._

-Sólo queremos ayudarte.-Gemma habla tranquila, honesta.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda.-murmura, más calmado.

-Tienes poderes, Louis-Harry habla-, y no sabes controlarlos. No tienes control, sobre tus...chispas-él rueda los ojos-. Queremos ayudarte a que puedas camuflarte entre las personas normales, y todo lo que haces es ponérnoslo más difícil.

-¿Es qué no lo entendéis? ¿En qé idioma os lo digo?. No quiero vuestra ayuda. Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!. Pero paso de todo esto, no quiero formar parte de lo que sea que seáis.

-Tienes poderes, eres parte de esto.-Finn comenta.

-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo, esta basura-dice con desprecio-, de alguna manera podrá irse. No pienso vivir con ello. Y menos con vosotros en mi instituto.

En la mesa todos se quedan en silencio cuando el castaño se va.

-Acabará cediendo.-Gemma parece tan segura.

♡♡♡

Louis siente su corazón irse a la mierda en cuanto pisa el césped del campo. Los últimos días tuvo pesadillas en las que acababa convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego que acababa con todo el campo. No pudo dormir muy bien, Félicité parecía preocupada pero por suerte no dijo mucho, y, bueno, Harry le seguía intentando hablar pero él simplemente se alejaba.

 _Todo va a salir bien_ , es sólo un partido de fútbol, ¿qué puede salir mal?. Y para qué se habrá preguntado eso a si mismo. _Bueno, en el peor de los casos, como mucho alguien se me tira encima o el árbitro es un hijo de puta._

_O también Harry y su siniestra pandilla pueden estar sentados mirándome._

Y el partido empezó.

Intentó meter goles cada vez que la ocasión se le acercaba. Pero siempre pasaba algo; o el portero lo sujetaba, o daba palo, o era demasiado flojo o muy alto. El partido no iba ni por la mitad del segundo tiempo cuando Louis siente que está en llamas. Se mira, está todo bajo control. Es sólo-, _no es real._

En cuando el primer tiempo se acaba, tienen quince minutos de descanso. Bebe tanta agua que su estómago le pesa, y escucha atentamente al coach y sus consejos, se sienta en el banquillo y se echa agua por toda la cara y su nuca y su cabello.

Podía hacerlo. Podían ganar. Podía no quemar todo el maldito lugar y ser normal. Louis podía.

Cuando estaba apunto de meter un gol, un jugador contrario le da una patada en la espinilla-, y-, oh, joder, duele como el infierno. Él cae al césped sujetando su rodilla e intentando dejar de gritar.

 _No, no, no puedo_ , el maldito jugador le estaba sonriendo, como diciendo lo patético que era. Algunos compañeros se le acercaron, y-, costaba respirar, derrepente, y sus ojos estaban marrones (suponía) y seguramente estaba lleno de manchitas rojas y _chispas_. Mierda, su pecho dolía demasiado.

Lo sientan en el banquillo y le dan agua helada, en cuanto el toca la botella, esta comienza a hervir. La suelta al instante y entra a los vestuarios corriendo, se moja en una de las duchas, básicamente se deja caer pegado a la pared hasta el suelo sucio del vestuario y empieza a llorar.

Era un jodido fracaso, esto le estaba arruinando. No podía seguir así. No podía seguir escondiéndose y ocultando sus comentarios-, ¡simplemente no podía!. Ni siquiera pudo terminar el último partido.

_¿Por qué demonios tengo esta mierda? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro imbécil?._

En cuanto llegó a casa, se encerró en su cuarto. Tiró su bolsa donde estaba un uniforme empapado y ugh, sólo quería no despertarse jamás.

Pero por su suerte o desgracia, unas manos grandes y suaves acariciando su cabello consiguen que se despierte. Él ronronea, y luego se aparta bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-su voz agudamente ronca-. ¿¡Cómo demonios has entrado!?.

Harry se muerde los labios intentando no sonreír.

-¿Enserio me preguntas eso?.

Está ahí, sentado en el suelo y hace diez segundos estaba acariciando el cabello de Louis (a sus ojos muy suave) y ahora está observando lo bien que se ve Louis adormilado y medio-muy enfadado.

-Hazme un favor y vete.-se levanta de la cama torpemente y le abre la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Tan mal estabas como para no terminar el partido?. Nunca te vas de un partido.-habla serio.

-¿Qué...y tú cómo sabes que nunca me voy de un partido?.-frunce el ceño.

_¿Pero qué está mal con este chico?._

-No, no te espio-aclara-, pero Finn...-Louis abre la boca con ganas de reírse ante la situación-. No es espiar exactamente. Él sólo mira las cosas importantes de tu vida.

-No me interesa, sólo lárgate. Mis hermanas y mi madre van a llegar pronto.

-¿Puedes tan sólo escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?.-pregunta cansado.

-Mhhhh-hace una mueca de cara de asco y una sonrisa falsa-, no.

-Louis...

-No.

-Pero...

-Sólo, no.

-Hay una forma de deshacerte de tus poderes.

-Soy todo oídos.-se acerca sin pensarlo dos veves.

-¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de tus poderes?.-pregunta con pena.

-Tú y tus hermanos...

-No son mis...

-Vosotros me espiáis-remarca-, ¿no habéis visto lo jodido que estoy desde que tengo...?.-bufa.

-Chispas.-sonríe Harry.

Louis frunce el ceño pesadamente.

-Necesito dejar de quemar cosas, ¿sabes desde cuándo no mojo, compañero?-abre la boca para decir que no le interesa pero Louis es más rápido-. ¡Tres meses!. ¡Tres malditos, largos y dolorosos meses con sólo yo y mi mano!.

-No era necesario...-niega con la cabeza varias veces-. Dios, no debería haberte dicho nada...ugh, escucha, no hay ninguna...no hay ninguna manera de deshacerte de tus poderes.

Se quedan en silencio.

-Estás mintiendo.

-No.

-Sí.

-Ahah.-niega.

-¡Oh, claro que sí!.-exclama dando un golpe no demasiado suave en su brazo.

-Que va.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste, pedazo de mierda?.

Harry frunce el ceño agotado.

-La única forma es aprendiendo a controlar tus poderes...

-No me interesa, quiero deshcerme de ellos y tú sabes cómo. ¡Dímelo, idiota!.

-¡Un polvo no es un motivo para deshacerte de todo esto, imbécil!-grita. Louis se asusta y se calla-. Sí tanto te importan tus hermanas y tu madre como hemos visto, acepta nuestra maldita ayuda y esfuerzate un poquito-gruñe-. Deja de pensar tanto en tí y en meterla a todas horas, ¡piensa en que ellas pueden morir porque no tienes control!.

Y Harry sigue gritando y gruñendo y siendo serio, Louis está con los puños apretados intentando respirar-, pero, sólo no puede y él no lo ve pero las manchas cubren toda su piel, y sólo pasa.

Su puño ardiendo, atravesando a Harry. Quien se esfuma, igual que su fuego. Se convierte en humo. Y se esfuma, ¡se desvanece!.

-¿Pero, qué...?.

Y algo extremadamente duro y frío empuja su pecho sin cuidado, choca con la pared y jadea.

-¡Eres un irresponsable impulsivo de mierda!.-le grita, Louis da una patada a su pierna, se arrepiente cuando le hace más daño del que esperaba.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!.-y da otro puñetazo pero Harry se vuelve a desvanecer. Es como tocar a un fantasma.

Y Louis se enciende, y es llama por cada parte de él, Harry sabe que no puede-, él ni siquiera quería que Louis se alterase tanto. Pero está mucho más que alterado y-, sólo se vuelve frío y duro y lo abraza contra él.

Levantando sus pies talla treinta y ocho del suelo, y, lo siente tanto.

-Por favor-murmura, los ojos de Louis se vuelven naranjas, quiere llorar y decirle-, gritarle que lo suelte-, por favor... respira.

Y los dos caen de rodillas cuando él deja de estar en llamas y puede transpasar a Harry por el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

-¿Te vuelves débil también cuando terminas de usar tu poder?.-pregunta con dificultad de respirar.

Harry niega.

-Es porque eres tú.-contesta sin pensar.

-¿Eh?.

-Quiero decir...estaba asustado, porque pensaba..., pensaba que-, lo siento. No debería haberte gritado.

Se quedan en silencio. Louis intenta respirar, es extraño.

-Nos vemos pronto.-y cuando alza la vista, Harry se ha desvanecido.

Ja.

Últimamente lo único que hace bien es que todo se desvanezca.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos días después, fue automático; Louis sentándose al lado de Harry en el Jeep que Deuce conducía.

Había una canción alegre en la radio, él no podía parar de pensar en el hecho de que Gemma se veía bien con su cabello en una coleta alta, que Finn tenía el pelo natural bonito y Deuce llevaba gomina y se veía elegante. Demonios, incluso Harry iba peinado.

Y luego estaba él; cabello horriblemente sucio y desarreglado bajo una gorra negra con cuadros blancos.

-Deja de atormentarte, te ves bien.-Finn suelta una risa.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente.-gruñe.

Louis quiere no sentirse avergonzado, porque Harry lleva unas gafas de sol bonitas y está sonriendo intentando disimularlo con una de sus manos.

Mira por la ventana para intentar distraerse; llevan conduciendo algo más de diez minutos, se da cuenta de que van por las afueras de Doncaster, hay árboles verdosos a lo largo de las calles y casi no hay casas. Sabe que en este tipo de zonas sólo viven las personas que no quieren saber mucho sobre vecinos molestos, personas que tienen dinero o famosos que se escuenden en ciudades irrelevantes del Reino Unido.

-¿Por qué viven tan alejados de...todo?.-pregunta.

-En principio es para no llamar mucho la atención, pero-Gemma sonríe-, también es para poder divertirnos sin causar desastres.

_Algo que yo no paro de hacer._

_Y no me refiero a divertirme._

La cosa era que Louis no sabía mucho sobre ellos. Sabía que Deuce era rápido (y que conducía mejor que Harry), que Finn podía controlar/leer/manipular las mentes (o algo así), sabía también que Harry era o el metal más duro de toda la Tierra o aire puro. Oh, y ni siquiera sabía de lo que era capaz Gemma.

Aparte de saber los poderes de esas personas, no sabía ni cuántos años tenían. Ni cómo habían conseguido entrar a su instituto, ni cómo tenían dinero, ni si eran buenas personas...y de una forma u otra, del que más se fiaba era Harry, a pesar de que no lo soportara tanto.

Cuando bajaron del coche el agarró su mochila vans con dibujos de marel, la funda de su móvil era de marvel...Harry sonrió.

Entraron a la casa, él miraba cada rincón. Ooooooh, eso de ahí son flores. En esa esquina de la pared hay fotos de Gemma y Harry. ¡Ese debe de ser Finn disfrazado en Halloween!. Se ven felices en esa foto de ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?.-pregunta, están entrando a la cocina, toda la casa (o la mayoría de ella, es blanca) y si no es blanca es de color clara, crema o vainilla. Louis tenía hambre.

-Bueno, Harry y yo llevamos viviendo juntos desde que se comía los mocos.-contesta Gemma, lo que causa una risa por parte de todos.

-Yo no me comía los mocos, idiota-gruñe-. Eras tú la que no quitabas ese dedo de tus orificios nasales, duh.

-Encontramos a Deuce robando un centro comercial, se escapó de su casa por culpa de sus poderes, como la mayoría de nosotros-Louis traga saliva-, y le ofrecimos que se viniera con nosotros.

-Debe de ser duro, abandonar a vuestras familias.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

-Y Finn es el más reciente, él nos encontró a nosotros-sonríe Gemma-. Leyó nuestras mentes, y sabía que queríamos ayudarle. Bueno, a él y a gente con poderes.

-Por eso estás aquí.-dice Harry.

Louis se encoje. Finn le da un plato lleno de frutas trozeadas, le sonríe amablemente. _Gracias_ , piensa, y él asiente como si ya lo supiera. Lo sabe, de hecho.

-Así que sois como una especie de familia de Cullens.

-¿Qué?.

-Sí, ya sabes, la familia de Edward Cullen eran vampiros-explica-, y vosotros sois...gente con poderes...Y ellos ayudaban a vampiros. Vosotros ayudáis a las personas que tienen poderes.

Finn suelta una carcajada.

-Bueno...si quieres verlo así.-Gemma se encoge de hombros.

-El caso es, Louis-Harry se sienta a su lado-, tu poder no es tan normal. Quiero decir, ninguno de nuestros poderes son normales, pero el tuyo por ahora parece ser el más peligroso.

-No sé si se tirme ofendido o alagado por eso. Oh, sí, ofendido.-recuerda todo el desastre que ha causado.

-Escucha, vamos a hacer que te controles. Vas a poder ser...no normal, pero tampoco serás un peligro para el noventa por ciento de la población.

-¿Quién es el diez por ciento?.

-Los que te hagan enfadar.

-Con gusto los quemaré.

-Es gracioso, me cae bien.-Gemma ríe.

También fue automático que Finn y Gemma cocinaran juntos y que Deuce estuviera tirado en el sofá. Harry llevó a Louis a su cuarto, antes le enseñó toda la casa.

El piso de arriba tenía seis habitaciones. Lo cual eran demasiadas habitaciones para cuatro personas. Como fuera, todo era elegante y bonito, él de verdad se sentía como en la casa de los Cullens. Le gustaban los cuadros y las fotos y las plantas, los cristales con vistas al bosque y las casas algo lejanas. El suelo estaba limpio y dentro de la casa se estaba fresco, Harry se sentó en el sofá de su enorme cuarto.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?-Louis levanta una ceja-. Del entrenamiento, digo.

-Primero quiero conocerte-dice-, bueno a todos. Pero a ti, ya que estoy contigo... No termino de fiarme de ti.

Él suelta una risa. -¿Por qué?.

-Porque técnicamente me has estado espiando desde hace Dios sabe cuándo, te has colado en mi instituto y uno de los tuyos a manipulado a mi mejor amigo. Y además puedes volverte demasiado fuerte.-añade con obviedad.

Harry sonríe enormemente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Veintidós. Tu dieciocho.

-¿Dónde naciste?.-asiente.

-Holmes Chapel. Tu en Doncaster.

-Ya sé donde nací y cuántos años tengo-dice molesto-, sólo contesta a...

-Bien.

-¿Cómo descubriste que tenías poderes?.

-Cuando tenía quince años tuve una pelea con unos chicos, y acabé partiendole un brazo a uno de ellos-Louis se queda en silencio-. Siguiente.

-¿Y por qué abandonaste a tu familia?.-pregunta más bajito.

-No la abandoné. Siguiente.

-¿Y dónde están...?.

-Estoy con Gemma, Deuce y Finn. Ellos son mi familia.-le interrumpe duramente.

El asiente, algo asustado.

-¿Por qué tienes dos poderes?.

-No tengo dos poderes.

-Pero puedes ser...duro o blando. Eso cuenta como dos.-dice con obviedad.

-No, de hecho no. Puedo cambiar de densidad, ese es sólo un poder.

Asiente. -¿Y por qué recoges a personas con poderes?.

-Quiero ayudarles.

-¿Somos inmortales?.

Harry suelta una carcajada.

-No somos vampiros, Louis.

-¿Los vampiros existen?.-pregunta con miedo.

-No. No lo sé-responde con una mueca-. No me sorprendería, la verdad. Pero no somos inmortales.

-Genial, no soportaría echar fuego por toda a eternidad.-susurra con alivio.

-No es tan malo-dice suave-, cuando no me controlaba...recuerdo que muchas personas me atravesaron, y se desmayaban pensando que era un fantasma.

-¿Enserio?.-sonríe.

-Sí-asiente con gracia-. También...cuando algo pasaba y...gente me intentaba hacer daño, se preguntaban si llevaba algún metal debajo de mi ropa.

Louis ríe. -¿Y cómo aprendiste a controlarte?.

-Creo que los poderes se controlan con...quiero decir, salen de control cuando tu mente lo está. ¿Entiendes?. Si estás tranquilo puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, por eso tú eres un desastre ahora mismo.

-Gracias.-rueda los ojos.

-Eres un desastre muy bonito.

Traga saliva, mira hacia otra parte que no sean sus ojos verdes.

-Y...¿Qué pasa si...qué pasa si decido tener hijos?. ¿Ellos tendrían poderes?.

-No lo sabemos aún-sonríe-. ¿Quieres ser padre?.

-No. Sí. No lo sé-gruñe-. Es sólo que...será raro. Voy a crecer y vivir con esto.

-No creo que sea hederitario, Finn dice que sus padres eran normales. Deuce no está seguro.

-¿Y tus padres?. ¿Eran normales?.

-Eran unos capullos.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Pero tengo la teoría de que si ambos padres tienen poderes, el hijo tendrá más posibilidades de hederarlos, ¿no?.

Louis se encoje de hombros.

-Apoyo esa teoría. ¿Y cómo os mantenéis?. ¿Trabajáis o algo así?.

-La verdad es que robamos a gente que no es exactamente buena-ríe-, no podríamos tener una rutina normal. Así que le hacemos un favor a todos y quitamos dinero a gente que no debería tener ni un céntimo.

-No sois superhéroes, entonces.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

Y unos minutos después bajan y almuerzan, hablan de cosas normales, a pesar de que no lo sean en absoluto.

-Vaya, esto está de maravilla.-Louis dice.

A Deuce le apasiona el fútbol y Gemma habla sobre algo de David Beckham con Harry, Finn está concentrado comiendo y Louis tan sólo espera que no le lea la mente.

-No lo estoy haciendo, tranquilo.-dice, él frunce el ceño.

En esa ocasión, se quedan hasta las diez jugando a un videojuego en el salón. Louis se está divirtiendo. Con los de Harry. Es extraño, pero sabe que almenos no son malos. Y Harry le lleva en su coche hasta la puerta de su casa.

En otra ocasión, unos días después, vuelve a salir con ellos. Comen en Tacos Bell y luego hacen la compra.

-¡No, Deuce, estáte quieto!.-chilla Gemma.

Él sonríe y deja de intentar de apoderarse del carrito. Gemma intenta quitar las porquerías que ha metido, pero luego acaban colando de todo. Harry agarra cosas extrañas.

Se queda parado en la sección de cereales mucho rato y luego decide llevarse los cereales de chocolate que no son choco pops.

-Esos cereales son basura.-le dice.

-A mí me gustan.

-Tu gusto para los cereales, a-p-e-s-t-a.-ríe.

Y hace caso a Gemma y Louis agarra tímidamente algo que le gusta. Opta por llevarse bananas.

-Tus bananas están llenas de m-i-e-r-d-a.-Harry ríe.

Louis rueda los ojos y quizá haya sonreído.

♡♡♡

-Estás perdido.-Bel le dice a finales clases de Historia.

-No, que va.

-Te sientas con tus nuevos amigos ahora.

Louis frunce el ceño.

-De todas formas ahora no hay ningún motivo para sentarme en la mesa de los deportistas, el fúbol se acabó.

-¿Y qué hay conmigo?.-pregunta ofendido.

-Vamos, Bel, sabes que ellos nunca me han caído bien y yo a ellos tampoco. No es mi culpa que tus amigos y yo nos odiemos.

-Lo que sea. Estás cambiando, Tomlinson.

Louis extrañamente se sentó con Harry y los demás, pero no dijo mucho.

-¿Estás bien?.-Harry le susurra.

-Sí.-contesta seco.

-No, claro que no lo estás.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente, joder.-guñe.

Y Harry intentó acariciar los puntitos rojos que aparecieron en su mano pero Louis se levantó de la mesa.

_De todas formas no veré a Bel en la universidad._

_Si es que voy a la universidad_.

Intentaba convencerse de que estaba siendo él mismo y que esa porquería no le estaba cambiando.

Así que ignoró algo a Harry y a los demás y estudió algo para los exámenes finales.

Era extraño. Aceptó ir con Bel a una fiesta. Tenía miedo porque, demonios, podía quemar la casa de su mejor y único amigo en cualquier momento. Se mantuvo alejado de todos.

Y entonces, una chica se le acerca y él está algo bebido y acababan besándose en la parte de atrás del coche de alguien.

Los próximos días ellos van agarrados de la mano en el insituto. Y no es muy común en Louis. No es muy normal en él estar en una relación. Nunca lo ha estado. Se mantiene lejos de entrelazarse con alguien.

Pero agarra la mano de esa chica morena de todas formas y se besan bastante y es extraño pero al menos no hay fuego.

♡♡♡

-No deberías salir con alguien.-Harry frunce el ceño, se ve molesto y, ¿desde cuándo lo seguía a las escaleras durante el almuerzo?.

¿No se suponía que debía de estar con sus amigos?.

-Bueno, verás, tengo permiso. Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.-contesta con sarcasmo.

Harry quiere reírse en su cara.

-Creía que habíamos avanzado algo.

Louis rueda los ojos.

-Déjame, ¿quieres?.

-La verdad es que no me apetece alejarme de ti. Y no me apetece ver como quemas a una chica mientras intentas montártelo con ella.

Louis se levanta de golpe, y empieza a caminar. O eso intenta.

-Suéltame-Harry no lo hace-. ¡Dios!. ¿Crees que puedes controlar mi vida?. ¡Ding don, la respuesta es no!.-le grita.

Y esta vez no intenta acariciar los puntos rojos de sus brazos.

Mierda, es por tu puta culpa, ¡por su culpa y su manía de hacerme gritar y enfadar!.

-Sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte.

-¡No lo haces!-grita-. Harry, no eres un maldito superhéroe. No puedes-, no puedes ayudar a todo el mundo.

♡♡♡

- _No pienso irme contigo.-es lo último que susurra._

Empecemos desde el principio.

Así que el día en el que Louis y Harry discutieron, Louis va a casa y ve que su madre está con un hombre frente a su casa.

Y no sabe exactamente lo que pasa.

Pero su casa, la casa que odia, donde está el baño que no soporta y-, realmente odia esa casa, acaba en llamas.

Es peor de lo que se imaginaba. Simplemente los ve, desde la ventana de su cuarto (já) y es como si los flashbacks volvieran a golpearle miles de veces en pocos segundos la cabeza.

_¿Y si él nos trata bien al principio a mi madre, a mis hermanas y amí y luego se va?. ¿Y si mi madre realmente lo quiere y él le hace daño? ¿Y si acaba siendo como mi padre y como Mark?._

_¿Y si mejor desaparezco y dejo de poner en peligro a mi familia?._

Escucha los gritos, pero se queda en su cuarto, tirado en el suelo, es todo-, todo es mejor sin alguien como yo.

No podía salir de estar, esta vez no. Esta vez no podían haber hospitales o Finn borrando la memoria de alguien, simplemente no. Tenía que acabar, todo tenía que acabar.

Pero de nuevo esos brazos fuertes llegaron a salvarle.

-No pienso irme contigo.-es lo últilo que susurra.

Él no necesitaba estar en un hospital, él no estaba enfermo, no necesitaba sentir como si no estuviera cuerdo.

Harry esperó en la sala de espera la noche entera, y Jay había dicho que si podía entrar a ver a Louis, ya que eran amigos, pero él sabía que si entraba Louis acabaría nervioso de nuevo.

Y no quería otro incendio.

Así que esperó y esperó, algo menos preocupado porque nadie había salido mal herido. Finn fue rápido y vio lo que Harry estaba pasando, y Deuce consiguió que todas las chicas acabaran salvas y con la mente algo nublada. Félicité podría no recordar que había pasado, pero sabía que había algo extraño.

Así que la policía y los bomberos habían informado de que el incendio había empezado en el cuarto de Louis, pero Finn hizo que todo empezara en la cocina, así no sería tan extraño.

Ahora los Tomlinson no tenían casa.

_Y todo es por mi culpa._

Cuando Louis sale de la habitación del hospital Gemma hace que no vea Harry, es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Pasan dos semanas en un hotel, la primera no fueron al colegio ni al instituto, su madre estaba algo cansada pero fue a trabajar, el seguro de la casa les paga todo.

Y Louis duerme abrazando a Phoebe una noche y empieza a pensar que  tal vez si él se alejara nunca más estarían en peligro.

Él no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Pero no consigue contactar con Harry.

Duerme con Félicité una noche y empieza a imaginarse su vida sin sus hermanas o su madre, un dolor tan fuerte aparece en su pecho.

-¿Estás llorando, Louis?.-pregunta susurrando.

-¿Qué?. No.

-Estás llorando.-le abraza.

-Claro que no.-pero toca su mejilla y está húmeda.

Mierda estoy llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunta.

-Nada-traga el nudo de su garganta-, duérmete Fizz.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre los reúne a todos en un restaurante, y entonces, el mismo señor que vio esa noche.

Los puntos rojos no tienen que aparecer, ¿verdad?.

-Vamos a vivir con Dan.-su madre comenta.

Louis siente que un peso se desprende desde el cielo y cae sobre él.

¿Desde cuándo conocía a Dan?. ¿Estaban saliendo?. ¿Estaban enamorados?. ¿Iban a vivir con un señor que conocían de esta cena?. ¿Por qué su madre no les había contado que estaba con alguien? ¿Dan era bueno?.

Luchó para no entrar en pánico y no quemar a ese señor. Luchó para no soltar sus chispas.

-¿Cómo es tu casa?.-Daisy pregunta con curiosidad.

-Dais...-su madre le regaña-. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, es sólo que últimamente nos hemos hecho amigos.-sonríe.

-Vuestra madre y yo estamos saliendo.-Dan agarra su mano, y sus dedos se entrelazan.

Todos están sonriendo. Todos, menos Louis.

-¿Está todo bien, Lou?.-Fizz susurra.

-Totalmente.

Así que lo siguiente que ocurre es una gran mudanza. Las pocas cosas que quedaron de la casa se transaladaba a una casa enorme en una calle tan elegante. Louis se sintió como una basura por no querer algo tan bueno para su familia. Pero la duda de que ese hombre también les hiciera daño.

Se mantuvo callado. Y en el instituto, de alguna manera intentaba evitar a Harry.

_Si tan sólo supieras que me he controlado ante una situación de mierda y no he quemado a nada ni nadie._

Le ignora durante esa media semana más, sin saber que Harry fue el que lo salvó, de nuevo.

A él le gusta su nuevo cuarto, le gusta sus nuevas cosas que han comprado cuando fueron de compras familiares, es como...como si fuesen una familia de verdad.

Una noche están cenando en el comedor, quedan tres semanas para que Louis esté oficialmente graduado, se siente tan surreal.

-Estoy embarazada.

Sus manos están llenas de manchitas, iba a explotar, todos miran como Louis se levanta de la mesa, y cierra la puerta de un golpe sordo. Se quedan en silencio.

Él corre, corre todolo que puede el asfalto tiene manchas negras por las llamas que suelta. Entonces, se choca con alguien.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-solloza, se abraza a él-. Lo siento tanto.

Y Harry lo carga, Louis está soltando chispas sin parar y sus lágrimas se evaporan antes de salir de sus ojos rojos.

-Respira, Lou.-susurra.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado-jadea, se aferra al cuello de Harry-. He quemado mi casa, y he tenido suerte porque aún tengo cuatro hermanas. Pero nos hemos mudado a casa de un...del novio de mi madre y ahora...e-ella está embarazada.

-Por favor-lo abraza con mucho cuidado-, respira.

-¡Tenías razón!-chilla-. No se controlarme, debería haber muerto hace tiempo. Todo sería mejor sin alguien como yo.

-Louis-acaricia su mejilla, está ardiendo-, Louis...nada sería mejor sin tí. Nada ha sido mejor sin ti. He estado esperando a que llegaras a mi vida desde hace demasiado tiempo, no voy a permitir que desaparezcas.

Y las llamas amarillas de sus mejillas se vuelven rojas, Harry sonríe.

Pasa algo más de una hora, y llegan a casa de Harry a paso de tortuga. Louis sigue en sus brazos, es genial poder atravesar a cosas.

Cuando cruzan la puerta de la entrada sólo Gemma está en el salón, recogiendo cosas y en pijama.

-¿Estás bien, Louis?.-pregunta asustada.

Él asiente. -Gracias. Y lo siento.

Ella sonríe.

-Buenas noches.-es lo último que dice antes de subir a su cuarto.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-él niega despacio-. ¿Quieres dormir?.

-Por favor.

Y siente un dejavú cuando sube las blancas y enormes escaleras hasta el cuarto enorme. Le da una camisa gris enorme y se tumba a su lado, envuelto en los grandes y fuertes brazos de Harry. Apagan las luces, y él está acariciando con muchísimo cuidado el brazo de Louis.

Entonces, pequeñas chispas iluminan toda la piel de Louis. No es fuego, es como, luz. No quema, es sólo que Louis irradia luz, y Harry se toma largos minutos para observar su cabello brillante que parece rubio, u rostro tan iluminado, sus brazos, su cuello, sus piernas.

Louis es precioso, más de lo que me imaginaba.

Está dormido, está dormido, y Harry sólo puede mirar sus labios brillantes y tan finos y-, sólo se pregunta qué se sentiría besar a Louis.

Ocurre despacio, se agarra y queda a milímetros de rostro, dudoso pero sin que le falten ganas. Une sus labios fríos con los de Louis, y se aparta después de dos, tres, cuatro segundos.

Entonces, abre los ojos. Azules brillantes, con algo-, con mucho más de luz y está algo incómodo.

-¿Me acabas de besar?-susurra-. ¿Por qué me has besado?.

-Quería hacerlo.

-¿Querías besarme?.-sus mejillas irradian luz rosada.

Harry sonríe. -Eres precioso, ¿sabes?.

-Lo que sea, buenas noches...-duda si apartarse de Harry o no, acaba abrazándole más.

♡♡♡

Cuando Harry se despierta Louis sigue brillando suavemente, sonríe y se mantiene en la misma posición hasta que pasan unis veinte minutos cuando Louis se remueve y le pilla observándole.

-Me das miedo-gruñe-, primero me besas y ahora te me quedas mirando mientras duermo. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?.

Harry sonríe, y Louis se levanta, haciendo que todo se siente algo menos lleno que hace cinco segundos.

Louis se encierra en el baño y se pregunta por qué está brillando como una luz humana. Se pregunta también si Harry besa a todas las personas que duermen con él.

_Dios, ¿por qué no le golpeé o algo?._

Consigue tranquilizarse de alguna manera, respira hondo y sólo piensa en dejar de brillar, y todo se esfuma. Sale del baño mirando dónde está su ropa, Harry ya no está en la habitación, así que se viste tranquilo, y cuando abre la puerta, él le sonríe y bajan juntos.

Todos están alrededor de la isla de la cocina con un tarro de cereales o piezas de frutas cortadas, el estómago de Louis cruje. Todos dicen buenos días y ellos toman asiento.

-Así que, ¿qué ha pasado?.

-No hagas como si no supieras nada, idiota-Deuce lo regaña-. Tranquilo Louis, lo sabemos todo.

Él se encoje de hombros y mira a Harry, está comiendo como un loco sus cereales y no presta mucha atención. Así que desayunan y luego la cocina se vacía, Gemma está poniendo a lavar los cubiertos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?.-pregunta despacio.

-No. No quiero volver ahí-dice disgustado-, mi madre estará en plan sargento.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así, de todas maneras?.

-Finn vio lo que yo ví-bufa, Harry levantó una ceja-. No quiero que pase lo mismo con Dan. Mi madre tuvo a mis hermanas y luego su padre se largó, ¿y si él hace lo mismo?.

Harry frunce el ceño.

-Louis, si uno se larga no significa que todos lo hagan.

-Pero no fue sólo uno, el mío también se fue. Se fue y Dan malditamente se acabará yendo. ¡Y seremos uno más!.-Harry lo abraza, y de nuevo, Louis radia luz.

Gemma sonríe. -¿Qué tal si nos vamos de acampada?.

-¿Qué?.-Louis ríe.

-Vamos este fin de semana, podemos ir...no sé, ¿méxico?. Quiero ponerme morena.

Louis frunce el ceño. ¿Era una broma?.

-Ve al salón un momento, Lou.

Él se encoge de hombros y se sienta al lado de Deuce.

-¿Quieres jugar?.-le pasa un mando de la Play Station.

-Vaya mierda.-susurra.

-¿El juego?.

-¿Eh?. No. Los poderes.

-¿No te gusta lanzar fuego?-ríe-. Es el mejor poder que he visto hasta ahora. Bueno, aparte del mío, obviamente.

Louis sonríe.

-No, no me gusta, es un coñazo. Ojalá pudiera quitármelos de encima.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-pregunta pausando el juego, Deuce traga saliva-. Hay una manera, ¿verdad?.

-No...lo siento, yo...yo no...

-Dímelo, vamos. Harry me habló sobre algo pero no quiso contarme mucho.

-¿Por qué quieres quitártelos?. Sería un desperdicio.

-Quiero tener una vida normal, no quiero causar más desastres con fuego.-gruñe.

-Pues, lo siento. Si te digo me meteré en problemas.

-Vamos, Deuce...-le suplica.

-Que no. Harry me mataría.

-Pero no se lo contaría.-alza las cejas.

-Me da igual, o juegas o te callas.

Louis suspira ferozmente.

-Lo googlearé.

Deuce suelta una carcajada.

Entonces Gemma entra con Harry al salón y Finn casualmente por leer sus mentes baja al salón.

-¿Os apetece ir de excursión?.

-¡Ibiza suena genial!.-gruta Finn subiendo a su cuarto, empacaría toda su ropa de verano.

Harry ríe. -A ibiza durante dos días.

-¿Ibiza?. Cool, podré hacer surf.-se estira en el sofá.

-¿Qué dices Lou, vienes?.-El se encoge.

-No creo que me dejen, y...no, lo siento.

-Claro que vienes-Harry afirma convencido-, dirás a tu madre que te quedas a dormir el fin de semana en casa de tu increíble amigo Harry, y listo.

-El dinero corre de nuestra cuenta.-Gemma comenta asintiendo.

-Oye...que, uh, sois bastante raros.

-Nah, sólo sabemos divertirnos.-Deuce se burla.

Harry dejó que usara su móvil para llamar a casa.

-Duermo en casa de Harry hasta el domingo, ¿vale?.-más que preguntar afirma.

-¿Harry?-Jay pregunta-. ¿Es un amigo nuevo?.

-Si...algo así-sonríe-. Oye, siento por cómo me fui. Prometo que pediré disculpas a Dan cuando vuelva.

-Está bien, cielo-puede imaginarse a su madre sonriendo dulcemente-. Cuídate y no comas tantas porquerías.

-Un beso a las chicas. Te quiero.

Cuelga y camina hasta el salón, donde todos están con unas mochilas y un par de sombreros.

-¿Listo?.-pregunta Harry con una sonrisa y piensa que sus gafas de sol son lindas.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Ya?.

-Hombre, no tenemos todo el día.-Deuce ríe, y empiezan a salir, donde hay un taxi.

-Pero...sólo tengo esta ropa-susurra cuando se sientan juntos-. Harry, ¿podemos pasar por mi casa antes?.

-Te llevaré de compras en ibiza-él abre la boca para reclamar algo-, todos lo haremos, en realidad. Ya verás que divertido.

Era definitivamente, un idiota.

El taxi los llevó al aeropuerto, donde subieron a un avión privado.

¿Con Harry eran siempre las cosas así?.

-Relájate y duerme.-Harry se pone el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos, Louis está en el asiento de la ventana, sonriendo algo intrigado.

-No quiero dormir, quiero hablar.-retira su sombrero.

-Pues escucha música o algo.-se vuelve a cubrir con el sombrero.

Louis frunce el ceño, le quita el sombrero y lo pone sobre su cabeza.

-Eh, es mi fedora.

Louis rueda los ojos.

-Acércate.-la hace un gesto con los dedos.

-¿Si?.-pregunta, acercándose.

-Un poquito más.-sonríe, empieza a iluminarse, pero luego sonríe y es como si una burbuja explotara y la luz se fuera.

-¿Dime?.

-Quiero una banana.-y le empuja a su sitio de nuevo.

Harry abre los ojos un poco extrañado. Luego traga saliva recordando que Louis come mucha de esas...frutas y medio sonríe.

-Miraré en el mini bar.-se levanta con una dificultad dura entre sus pantalones negros ajustados.

 _Mierda, Louis era realmente caliente y estúpido_.

Agarró cuatro bananas y se las puso en su regazo.

-Ahora, déjame dormir.-murmura, y cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abre, Louis sigue sonriendo y le está mirando mientras muerde una banana. Con su fedora.

 _Debería ser ilegal_.

-Harry, ¡deja de pensar malditamente alto!.-Finn le chilla desde su asiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar, últimamente ao3 no me funcionaba y me cuesta un montón subir los capítulos, como sea, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! :) xx

_**Ibiza, 12 pm.** _

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Harry despertó algo asustado. Louis seguía a su lado, dormido con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?.-pregunta adormilado, resfregando sus pequeños puños sobre sus ojos.

Le ayuda a salir y todos se sienten algo cansados al pisar tierra firme. Hace mucho más calor, el sol parece sonreír a sus pieles, retiran sus chaquetas y van al aeropuerto, lleno de personas, todo se ve más vivo, de ahí toman un taxi al hotel que han reservado.

-Lo teníais todo tan bien planeado.-Louis murmura, reposando su cabeza en la ventana del taxi.

En cuanto llegan al hotel, dejan sus cosas, a diferencia de todos Louis no tiene nada, ni una sola mochila, excepto su móvil sin batería. Así que lo primero que Harry hace es lo arrastrarlo a la ducha.

-Apestas, vamos, te dejaré alguna ropa para que te cambies.

Y es cierto, cuando sale de la ducha hay una camisa morada algo larga y unos shorts flojos grises. Se pone sus converse negras largas y sale de su cuarto.

-Ahora sí podemos ir de compras.-y todo parece demasiado maravilloso, brillante o resplandeciente.

El horel donde están hospedados es elegante y la zona de la ciudad también, en las calles hay grandes bares, restaurantes, zona de juegos, hay demasiada gente con poca ropa, no se para de preguntar si están realmente en Ibiza. Pero, sí, está en Ibiza y Harry entra con él a una tienda que tiene pinta de ser cara porque está cerca de la playa, y ahí él tan sólo quiere elegir un bañador, pero es como si Harry lo hiciera rabiar a propósito y agarrase todo lo que pudiera y se lo hicera pobrar.

-No pienso salir con esto.-bufa con tono cansino desde el probador.

-Si no sales, entraré yo.

Se escucha un gruñido por su parte, cuando la cortina de color gris se abre, Louis está con un mono vaquero, es azul claro, demasiado vintange y con una camisa rosada palo debajo.

_No es que me vea mal...pero es un mono...y no estoy seguro de haber visto a un chico con un mono vaquero corto antes._

-Estás bien-sonríe enormemente, mira atentamente las piernas de Louis, él se encoge-. No seas tonto.

-Estoy tan seguro que esto es de...chicas.-sonríe.

Se acaba comprando tanta ropa, es incluso ridículo, la cantidad de tiendas en las que han entrado y ha salido con las manos llenas de bolsas. Harry incluso se molestó en comprar tres maletas.

-Estás loco.-se ríe cuando entran al ascensor del hotel.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Por comprarte ropa?-sonríe-. ¿Te gusta?.

Él asiente algo tímido. Lo mejor ha sido entrar a Topman y poder agarrar todo lo que quisiera, es decir...Harry pagaba, y era la tienda favorita de Louis. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después.

Dejaron las bolsas en la habitación de Louis, y se reunieron con los demás en un restaurante en la playa. Comieron pescado, típico, pero a Louis le encantó. Estaba siendo realmente un paraíso. Unas vacaciones dignas, de verdad, normalmente su vacaciones consistía en gritos de su hermana, su madre más estresada aún y él estando siempre de mal humor. Sus pies aún dolían algo por andar tanto de tienda en tienda.

Después de un rato todos estaban en tumbonas, Deuce con protector solar en la nariz, bebiendo una piña colada. Finn parecía dormido, Gemma estaba leyendo un libro. Se veían relajados y contentos. Louis se sentía contento. Habían charlado relajados sobre cosas comunes y entonces Harry se planta con una tabla de surf.

-¿Sabéis que Harry no sabe surfear?-Deuce pregunta con diversión-. Bien, pues eso.

Harry rueda los ojos. -Toma, ve y diviértete con el idiota de Deuce.

Él no quita los ojos de encima del castaño, está siendo lindo y sonriente en el agua con su amigo. Juega con las olas y aveces le derriban y otras veces él lo controla todo. Parece un niño pequeño jugando, y cuando se cansa, sólo espera a Deuce recostado en su tabla.

_Tan lindo._

-Deja de pensar tan alto.-Finn se pone los audiculares al máximo.

Cuando vuelven al hotel, Gemma presume de su perfecto broncado con un vestido blanco, todos se ven elegantes, en realidad. Van como si fueran a salir, de hecho, acaban saliendo a una discoteca en la playa. Y ahora la arena está fría, están descansando y Gemma de alguna manera consigue pulseras para los tobillos y Louis realmente ama esas pulseras.

Y Harry no podía creer que Louis fuese real. No sólo porque sus piernas fueran fuertes y curvadas y perfectas para su gusto. Sabía demasiado de él. Sus recuerdos, lo que pensaba sobre las cosas, las personas a las que quería, su familia, todo. Esa era la ventaja de que Finn estuviera ahí.

Estaban bailando y bebiendo y siendo ellos mismos, él no podía dejar de pensar en que él era hermoso. Que su cabello se veía brillante y suave y su barba castaña clara casi inexistente pero bien recortada, y sus ojos eran demasiado azules y su nariz. Quizá tuviera algo con su nariz. Louis era encantador y-

-Jesús, realmente quiero que dejes de pensar tantas cosas sobre ese pobre chico-Finn se acerca a Harry-. Si tan sólo escuchase todo lo que yo escucho.

Harry se sonroja. -Lo siento.

-¿Tanto te gusta?.

Él asiente lentamente, mirando como Louis y Gemma bailan.

-Demasiado, quizá.

-Entiendo que...entiendo que Louis no sea feo, pero, sólo lo conoces...

-Pero tu me enseñaste-susurra-, me enseñaste lo que había en su mente-sonríe ligeramente-. Cuando era niño, y cuidaba de sus hermanas, cuando besó a alguien por primera vez...

-Y era una chica.-le recuerda.

-Cuando vio los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo con su madre, ¿viste como se le iluminaban los ojos?-recuerda esa imagen-. Louis se veía bien cuando empezó la secundaria, y cuando lloraba, se veía precioso cuando estaba contento-suspira-. Todo lo que piensa es genial.

-Vaya...

-Y puedes saber que no se fía de casi nadie porque tiene miedo a que le hagan daño y se vayan-cuenta triste-, pero, si tan sólo supiera que yo no lo dejaría ir nunca.

-Cuéntaselo, entonces.

-No puedo...-murmura, con impotencia-. Se asustaría, y no volvería. Además, está esa chica y oooooh, es heterosexual.-bebe amargadamente de su vaso.

-Él se ve cómodo contigo, sin embargo. Tiene esa...luz, ¿sabes lo que te digo?. Se enciende pero no está en llamas cuando...está contigo.

-Ese es el problema, creo que si le gustara sería un desastre nervioso. No sé-susurra-. Yo le besé.

-¿Hiciste qué?.-casi grita.

-Le...besé.

-¿Lo has besado?-casi chilla, lee la mente de Harry, mira el recuerdo del beso, frunce el ceño y empieza a reírse-. Eres terrible. Seguramente está asustado.

-¿Tu crees?-murmura-. Lee su mente y dime si está asustado.

-No haré eso.

-Por favor.

-No, ve y háblale sobre que te has enamorado de él cuando has visto todos sus recuerdos.-dice divertido.

-Y tú escucha lo que él piensa cuando yo...

-Harry-le corta-. No pienso invadir su intimidad.

-Llevas invadiendo nuestra intimidad desde que te acomplaste en la familia.-suelta con gracia.

Finn rueda los ojos. -Espero que te acabe pegando. O quemando.-alza las cejas divertido.

Harry camina hasta él, y Louis está sonriente y chillando cuando todos levantan y chocan sus bebidas en el aire.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-dice en su oído.

-Dime.-chilla.

-Ven.-tira de su mano, arrastrándolo lejos de todos.

-Oi, vamos a meternos en el bosque o que mierda.-bufa.

-Es sólo que necesito silencio-Harry niega con la cabeza-. ¿Estás bebido?.

Louis niega. -Es sólo...que yo, pff, ¿qué ocurre?-frunce el ceño-. No. No estoy bebido. He bebido.

-No tienes aguante.-él no sabe si sentirse ofendido.

-¿Si estuviera bebido podría hacer esto?-levanta un pie y pone los brazos hacia arriba, baja su copa y bebe un poquito más, suelta una carcajada-. Estoy bien, relaja las tetas Styles.

Él rueda los ojos.

-Okay...

-Entonces, dime lo que me querías decir, quiero volver a bailar lo antes posible.-frunce los labios.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Abre los ojos, frunce el ceño, bufa un tanto exagerado. Harry intenta hablar.

-Ya-bufa, rueda los ojos-. Mira Harry, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no deberías decir tantas tonterías.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-no entiende.

-No estás enamorado de mí.

-Claro que sí, estoy enamorado de ti.-repite.

-Deja de decir eso-dice ya molesto-. No puedes...-suelta una risa-. Escucha, no puedes pensar que por besarme y comprarme ropa...joder, estás mal.

Cuando Harry de acerca, él espera que Louis se encienda, pero no aparece ninguna luz, retrocede.

-Louis, estoy enamorado de ti. Te conozco y he visto todos tus recuerdos... Yo sé que ahora es raro pero... te quiero.

-Pues resulta que yo quiero a alguien más.-dice fuerte.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡No!-se aleja cuando intenta tocarle-. Jodido idiota, no-sus ojos se vuelven marrones, frustrado-. Harry, mira, te estás confundiendo, yo quiero estar bien. Quiero ser normal, no quiero esta jodida mierda, quiero ser normal para estar con alguien normal. Tú no estás enamorado de mí, no sabes quién soy, yo...yo ni siquiera sé nada. Soy un desastre y será mejor que no te tomes enserio ese beso.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo olvide?-pregunta dolido, enfadado-. ¿Nuestro primer beso?.

-¡Ese beso nunca debió-, nunca debiste besarme!-chilla, sus manos se vuelven en dos llamas ardientes, su copa explota, trozitos de cristal en el suelo-. Ese maldito beso ocurrió porque tú estás confundido y eres un idiota. Nunca debí venir.-sus ojos ya son rojos.

-Louis...no-susurra, muy confundido y con miedo-. Yo...

Se intenta acercar, y Louis se prende en una llama entera, mira al suelo con lástima.

 _Qué idiota he sido_ , ¿pero qué había hecho mal?.

-Me cuesta mucho tenerte como amigo, no arruines todo...esto.-susurra, y respira produndamente, su cuerpo deja de irradiar fuego.

Aunque sus ojos siguen siendo rojos, él está más calmado.

-Lo siento, he sido un tonto.-Harry arrastra sus palabras sin mirarle.

-Creo que es...mira, no le voy a echar la culpa al alcohol, es sólo que yo...me gusta esa chica, de verdad-siendo honesto-, quiero estar bien contigo.

Harry asiente. -Claro.

-Entonces, olvida todo lo que ha pasado.-ojos marrones.

Harry traga duro.

-Entonces está bien-dice con dificultad-. Pero sabes que cada vez que te abrace...

-Harry...

-....enrealidad sabes que, en el fondo, siempre voy a estar pensando en lo mucho que he esperado a tenerte conmigo por fin.

-Harry-frunce el ceño-, eso no es olvidarlo.

-¿Voy a tener que ignorar que estoy enamorado de ti para que no salgas corriendo?.

Louis bufa, harto, la situación es ridíula.

 _No voy a salir corriendo. ¿Por qué?_. Está bloqueado.

-Mierda, sólo olvídalo.-susurra.

Tal vez...en el fondo sabía que Harry lo hacía sentir seguro, y eso era aterrador, pero él sólo quería ser normal.

Ni siquiera antes de que ambos dieran un paso adelante, una línea gruesa blanca y brillante manchó el cesped bastante crecido. Louis funció el ceño resbalándose.

-Pero qué...

Harry se agacha, toca la sustancia...es sólida. Fría, y se derrite.

-Es nieve.-dice confundido.

-¿Y por qué demonios hay nieve en Ibiza?.-Louis ríe.

_Espero no ir tan mal en geografía pero aquí no debería nevar._

_Creo._

-¡Hey!.-Harry se queja cuando una bola helada golpea su cabeza.

-Por ser un...¡aaaah!.-chilla cuando el temblor hace que se caiga en la nieve.

-¡Louis!.agarra su mano, levantándolo, ambos miran a los árboles moverse.

-¡Algo se ha caído!.-chilla, Harry agarra su mano y lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Louis asiente avergonzado-. Espera aquí.

-Y una mierda.-se agarra al brazo del rizado y sigue sus pasos.

Se adentran en el pequeño bosque, Harry aparta las plantas con cuidado, atentamente mirando hacia todos lados, hay nieve por todas partes, las jokas están heladas, y hace frío, Louis empieza a tiritar.

-Si controlaras tus poderes ahora podrías mantenernos en calor.

Louis bufa, y sigue caminando torpemente sobre la nieve agarrado a él. Entonces una luz azulada, medio blanca cristalina capta su atención.

-¿Qué...?.

-Es una persona...-Louis murmura-. ¡Oiiii!-chilla-. ¿¡Estás bien!?.

Harry le da un golpe en el brazo.

-Calla.-furfuña.

Louis rueda los ojos.

-Oye, no seas maleducado, ella claramente está ahí tirada y hace nieve.-abre los ojos y luego los entrecierra cuando Harry se agarra al lado de la chica.

 _No...no lo hagas_ , Harry la agarra en brazos, _¡maldito traidor!._


End file.
